


Arts and Words

by shiningsparkle



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, Just the boys being happy and enjoying their time together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningsparkle/pseuds/shiningsparkle
Summary: Nero takes V out on a surprise date on their day off.





	Arts and Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody,
> 
> another NeroV fic from me :)
> 
> This is nothing but cute fluff. Just these two being happy together <3
> 
> I hope you like it! <3

V slid his hand through his hair, letting it fall back into its place naturally as he exited the bathroom, a towel still around his bare shoulders. His brows furrowed a bit when he came across Nero in the living room who was already completely dressed, arms crossed over his chest and was obviously waiting for him. V tilted his head in slight confusion as he took in Nero’s appearance. They had the day off and it was still very early, not to mention that Nero liked to sleep in on those days. The fact that he was fully dressed and grinning at him, wide awake and handsome as ever, was unusual and caught V off guard. Especially since Nero wasn’t dressed for a sudden job that may have come in. The navy blue button up shirt was a rare sight, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, neatly tucked into his jeans, few buttons undone to only grant him a teasing glance at his chest; Nero never dressed like this without an occasion to do so.

“Now you took your sweet time.” There was a broad grin on Nero’s face, proving that there was absolutely no judging in the statement, but it still made V’s lips curve upwards.

He wore that smirk on his face with a confidence as he walked up to Nero which would’ve seemed intimidating to anyone who didn’t know him, though the other man’s grin didn’t falter one bit. His green eyes seeked out Nero’s blue ones and he hooked one finger in the opening of Nero’s shirt, tugging a bit on it.

“What’s the occasion?” he asked with a hint of playfulness in his deep voice. Nero moved his head as if he was contemplating answering but instead he just grabbed V’s hand still on his shirt, stroke the thin wrist with a sole finger - a gesture V noticed all too much - and released V’s fingers from his clothes.

“You’ll see. Get ready, will you?” Nero replied, “and wear a shirt not just the vest,” he added after a moment after V already turned around to go to their shared bedroom. He looked over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised which caused Nero to chuckle, but he didn’t say anything in return to that comment.

V put on his usual black pants as he still didn’t own another pair at this point, but he wore the black button up shirt that Nero gifted him with after V was finally back on his feet after the Red Grave incident. He followed Nero’s example of tugging it in and rolling the sleeves up, though he really thought it didn’t truly fit the pants. But money was scarce. He was slowly getting back into the business, helping Nero with his work but the money was still basically Nero’s and before V didn’t take on jobs on his own he would not ask Nero for money; he had enough bills to pay as it was.

“Nice one.” Nero winked at him when he exited the bedroom again and V huffed, though there was the hint of a smile on his face.

“You got everything because we’re leaving right now?” Nero asked him. V nodded after he grabbed his cane.

“Will you enlighten me about where we’re going?” V wanted to know once they were in the old car they borrowed from Dante (they were both pretty sure though it was actually Lady’s, she just didn’t use it anymore). Nero kept his eyes on the road but smiled.

“You’ll see.”

V didn’t reply, instead he directed his gaze out of the window. He was used to Nero being rather spontaneous on their days off and V figured Nero liked to surprise him. And V would be lying if there wasn’t something thrilling about this. To know that this man cared for him so much that he made such an effort to keep whatever he has planned hidden from him just to see a happy expression on his face was more than he considered himself to be worthy of. Nero went to such lengths, put so much time and effort in making him feel good and wanted, it almost scared V.  
He’s never had such a person in his life since his parent’s deaths. No one cared enough for him to do any of this, not to mention giving him a feeling of being appreciated, loved even. It filled his entire being with a warmth he’s never known and everytime it made his soul cry out in a joy he never experienced before. He wondered if Nero felt the same way. If he also got that tingling feeling in his body when he opened his eyes in the morning and saw him, if his mind, body and soul also yearned for those sweet and gentle affections Nero showered him with when they were alone, if he also craved and cherished bathing in his presence...

The lack of the sound of the car’s engine pulled V out of his thoughts again and he looked around to notice that Nero parked the car and was already leaving it. V followed him and knitted his brows as he looked up at the building in front of them. He wasn’t familiar with it nor the area and neither was there any indication to what was inside of it.

Only when they walked around to the front of it and V’s eyes fell upon a banner hanging next to the wooden front door did he pause. He read the words on it, let his eyes wander across the letters with a scrutinizing gaze until it slowly dawned on him. V’s eyes widened barely noticeable, his lips parted the slightest bit as disbelief and astonishment took a hold of his soul.

“The Arts and Words of the Romantic Era”

He blinked a couple of times, read through the headline and the description once more before he felt two familiar arms wrap around his middle from behind. Nero pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek and rested his chin on V’s shoulder. V had a hard time processing his thoughts but with Nero embracing him and the realization where the devil hunter took him slowly changed from surprise to genuine excitement.

“It opened yesterday already, but you know, I got only back yesterday evening so I couldn’t take you. I was hoping you wouldn’t find out about this until today. Wanted to surprise you.” Nero nuzzled V’s neck for a moment before he released the embrace to hold up the admission tickets. V smirked, a small subtle upwards curve of his mouth that hid the disbelief because of this surprise but was not enough to even graze the surface of how amazed and excited and happy V truly was.

He cupped Nero’s face in his hands, causing the other man to blink in surprise now, and pressed his lips to Nero’s. He felt Nero’s smile against his mouth as V tried to convey every single emotion of the turmoil that was happening inside his soul to this wonderful person whom he was completely undeserving of but whom he also cherished more than anything or anyone else in the world.

“Thank you,” he breathed against Nero’s lips and it caused a spark of delight to course through him as he saw the devil hunter rub a finger above his mouth and an almost nervous smile to spread out on his lips; the red hue on his pale cheeks was adorable, V couldn’t find another word for it.

“Let’s get in there then.”

V nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nero had to admit that he didn’t find the same enjoyment in seeing all these paintings and reading all these poetic words than V did. It didn’t really do anything for him. He could understand the amazing work, he could appreciate the effort and time these people invested in creating these paintings, he could recognize that it took incredible dedication to bring all these words onto paper. He just couldn’t get as excited about seeing all of this than other people and V could. But then again he wondered if there even was someone else in the museum right now who was as captivated by literally everything on display than his boyfriend.

The man spent what felt like ages in front of every painting or showcase, he observed every detail he could spot with a glance in his green eyes that spoke of nothing but awe. He seemed so amazed by what he was seeing that it felt to Nero as if he was seeing something completely different. As if V wasn’t looking at just a mystical landscape but something much different, something much deeper, as if there was something hidden between each brushstroke that was completely unreachable for Nero. It confused Nero and he furrowed his brows as he watched his boyfriend getting lost in yet another painting. These green eyes shining with a joy and fascination that Nero has barely ever seen before. He remembered a time when he was convinced those eyes couldn’t have gotten duller, couldn’t have gotten more emotionless as the man was literally fading before his very eyes. Nero’s fingers dug into his arms as he shook those thoughts from his mind. That was in the past. The man next to him had nothing in common with his past self anymore. He was here by his side, he was healthy and most of all he was happy. And Nero would do anything he could to keep it that way. As long as he had any power left he would make sure that smile and expression would stay on V’s face.

Nero patted V on the shoulder once to signal him wordlessly that he’d be back in a moment. His boyfriend barely reacted and Nero shook his head, but he smiled. The devil hunter started taking photos of the paintings and books they already passed as V had no camera and would probably appreciate it later. He was taking photos of old pages of a book when he noticed something in a showcase.

He called V as quietly as he could and waved him over when the man looked at him.

“Have a look at this!” Nero said and pointed at the display case in front of them, “don’t they look familiar?” he added then and grinned at V. V smirked as he saw the illustrated pages of “The Songs of Innocence and Experience” (at least that’s what it said on the little info next to the pages) which looked exactly like the ones in V’s book.

“How perceptive.”

“Hey, cut me some slack here!” Nero poked V’s shoulder at V’s teasing comment but he laughed when he saw V’s smirk. 

They spent the rest of the time side by side in the museum. Just watching and observing the paintings and books, occasionally V explained some of the symbolism to him but Nero had to be honest that he still didn’t really get the fascination for these works. But it made V happy, so he tried. He listened to his dark voice talking and explaining with a delight that made Nero just want to keep him talking.

The tour through the museum ended in a café and souvenir shop and Nero full on planned to invite V on some cake and coffee here too but one eyebrow rose up when he saw the pricing on a poster.

You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, he thought as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. He would still do it, especially since V was enjoying himself so much, but those people were fucking insane. He could get a pizza for the amount a single black coffee cost here!

An arm was laid loosely around his waist and V stepped up next to him.

“You know,” he started, leaning his head close to Nero’s so he only needed to whisper to him, “why don’t we get a coffee somewhere outside and enjoy the weather for a while?”

Nero sighed barely audible. Of course V would see right through him, he knew him just too well at this point. Nero wanted to make the argument that the money didn’t matter, which definitely was V’s point, but he also knew that arguing about that with V was neither worth it nor would it be a discussion he would win (they’ve been there before). He furrowed his brows and sighed again in exasperation but gave in to his boyfriend’s suggestion. Not to mention that V’s idea seemed more appealing anyway...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

V held the cup of coffee close to his face, inhaling the pleasant scent deeply, and allowed the small upwards curve to appear on his lips. He took a sip of the hot beverage and watched as Nero sat down next to him on the park bench. It was a secluded spot in a nearby park, just surrounded by trees and flowers, the sun shining down at them; it was beautiful and comfortable. 

Nero leaned back on the bench, one arm laid over the back of it and his body slouched a bit. His fingers on the back of the bench grazed V’s neck, softly stroking the skin and the strands of black hair he could reach. V relaxed visibly. He cherished those small, almost hidden gestures of affection Nero showed him in such situations. Words weren’t needed, this was more than enough.

“Think we should grab some food somewhere on the way back home?” Nero asked him at some point. V took another sip of his coffee.

“Don’t we have food at home?” V countered but he couldn’t entirely hide the smirk on his face. Nero groaned and he let his head fall back. V chuckled, the sound causing Nero to look back at him. 

“Just let me spoil you today.” Nero said, his voice dropped lower and his face inching closer to V’s. The man smirked as Nero’s free hand cupped his cheek and pressed a kiss to his lips. V exhaled heavily through his nose but reciprocated, moving his lips against Nero’s slowly, gently. There was no no urgency, no desperation, nothing that would stop them from just enjoying this simple moment of affection. They kissed until V couldn’t tell anymore if the warmth that settled around his bones was because of the coffee or because of what Nero’s lips against his, his breath hitting his face, his fingers on his skin, did to him(though he had an assumption).

“Just today,” V said, though there was a playful glance in his green eyes. Yes, he felt totally undeserving of so much love and attention from a man such as Nero, but sometimes he just couldn’t fight that selfish part of him that just yearned and craved for his affection.

“Guess I’m lucky then that it’s still early.” Nero winked at him and V hid his smirk behind his cup of coffee.

“That also means we gotta go back to check out that souvenir shop before we head home. I gotta buy you one of those books.”

“Nero...” V anything but groaned.

Nero laughed.


End file.
